


Other Kinds of Love

by Thehorsiestadult



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Dates, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other, Platonic Relationships, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehorsiestadult/pseuds/Thehorsiestadult
Summary: Diogenes accepts Glass' date invitation after a lot of mulling. They do like him, but... Not in the way they're sure he feels about them. Will they be able to come to a compromise? Will Diogenes even be able to tell Glass how they feel? Who knows, I don't.
Relationships: Agent Diogenes/Dr. Simon Glass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't shit on this site for Glass and Diogenes as partners so you know what? I'll do it my damn self. There will be more to this, ofc. Chapters will be small because I'm very new to writing. Yeehaw cowpolk, let's see these idiots date.

Diogenes sat in front of Dr. Glass. It was the start of their weekly meeting. The last two had gone over rather uneventfully and it had confused Diogenes a bit. They were used to Glass awkwardly flirting or trying to get them to go on a date. They themselves had been awkward as well in response. They weren't quite sure if it was alright by the Foundation to date a co-worker, let alone one that was undoubtedly higher ranking than you. 

"Thanks for coming by, Diogenes." Dr. Glass said. "I just had Clef in for his monthly meeting and, oh man, are you some welcome respite." 

Diogenes laughed lightly in response. Yes, Dr. Clef was a handful, or so they had heard from Glass. They weren't sure if that was really kosher, all things considered, but ultimately, they didn't care. It's not like Glass shared any information they didn't already know. 

"So, how would you like to start?" Glass asked. "How's your week been?" 

"Quiet." Diogenes responded. "Which is surprising. A good surprise, but surprising nonetheless." 

"Truly." 

"So, uh… About hiking…?" 

Dr. Glass stared at Diogenes for a second, speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his words. "Y-yes! Are you, uh, interested?" He asked, eyes darting between Diogenes and literally anything else in the room. 

Diogenes took a deep breath. "Yes. Is Saturday okay? Meet me at the trails by the east side of the city." 

Glass nodded. He appreciated Diogenes taking the reins here, he honestly hadn't expected to get this far. "Sounds good!" He said, finally. “I’ll see you then…”


	2. Let's get moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one admit platonic love lol. Hopefully Diogenes finds out how to eventually. But not yet.

Diogenes had butterflies in their stomach. As they stood by the start of the trail, they couldn't help but think about the situation they'd gotten themselves into. Would this be considered leading Simon on? They didn't want to do that, they wanted him to know they like him. Just… not like that. They were aromantic and there was no way around it. Thoughts slowly crept into their mind as time moved forward. What if everything that could go wrong does? What if Glass never wants to even see them again after this? What if-

“Hey!”

A quick shout dragged Diogenes out of their thoughts. They turned to see Simon walking over to them, waving. 

“How’s it going, Diogenes? Sorry I’m a bit late… Uh, should I call you Diogenes outside of work?” Glass asked.

“Yeah, actually.” Diogenes responded. “It’s my preferred name. Birth name just… doesn’t fit anymore. Never did, honestly.”

“I know that feel.” Glass said, almost under his breath. Diogenes tilted their head in response, but before they could ask what he meant by that he spoke again. “Mountain trail, huh? Alright, let’s go.” And with that, Glass took the lead, Diogenes quickly catching up and walking next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is Rowan and i have no clue what I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed me scrambling to write something I desperately crave! More coming soon. :)


End file.
